Jealous
by anahitathebooklover
Summary: Ginny likes Harry, who doesn't think of her as anything but a little sister. When Ginny starts "going out" with Neville, Harry begins to like her. Then Neville begins to get jealous, and she has to choose between them. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ginny likes Harry, who doesn't think of her as anything but a little sister. When Ginny starts going out with Neville, Harry begins to like her. When Neville begins to get jealous, she has to choose between them. Will she choose a guy who ignored her for years, or one of her closest friends?

AN: Hi everyone! This is my first fic and I must say I'm quite nervous. Please review and tell me how it was even if you felt it was really terrible. Thanks for taking the time to read it!

Ginny Weasley ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, tears streaming down her cheeks. _Why does this always have to happen? Why is it always me? _

'_**Ginny walked across the Great Hall to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated. She took a seat next to Ron and started eating. "Wanna hang around after the feast?" asked Harry nervously. Ginny looked at him, her face flushed with pleasure. Harry usually hung out with Ron and Hermione, rarely with her! Maybe, just maybe, Harry had started liking her! Then Harry blushed. How sweet! But then, a voice behind her called "Oh! Thanks, Harry!" Ginny turned around, a sense of dread sweeping through her. It was Cho! Her eyes burned as she tried to hold in her sobs. She choked out a goodbye to the others and ran out of the hall, tears now flowing freely down her face...'**_

Her face went red with anger and embarrassment as she recalled the events of the morning. _I need to talk to someone, she realized. Not Hermione, she would tell everything to Harry and then Harry would probably pity her or something. Not Ron, for the same reason. Luna? No, she hardly listened, always in a world of her own. Neville? Yes! She could talk to Neville!_

Ginny and Neville had become friends after they had gone to the Yule Ball together and now were beginning to understand each other better. She knew perfectly well that Neville would be in one of the greenhouses. She put on her cloak and went down to the grounds.

Ginny crossed the grounds slowly and broke into a run on reaching the greenhouses. She skidded to a halt in front of the door of greenhouse 6 and knocked. The door opened an inch and Neville stuck his face out of the door. "Hey Neville! Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure" Neville gasped, holding something that looked like an extremely slimy octopus. "Come on in!" Ginny eyed the octopus-thing apprehensively. Neville looked down. "Oh! Okay, I'll be right out." "Thanks Neville!"

Neville came out a few minutes later and found Ginny sobbing on a bench nearby. He felt awkward. Handling crying females was not his cup of tea. For heaven's sake, he couldn't even handle screeching Mandrakes properly! But as he walked closer, Ginny looked up and smiled at him, patting the space next to her. Neville barely stopped himself from letting out a sigh of relief. At least _he _didn't have to console her!

"What's up, Ginny?" Neville asked softly. "Is it Malfoy? Was he taunting you again?" "No, it's Harry." She said sadly. "Oh!"

Neville knew that she had a crush on Harry ever since the Yule Ball, when she was dancing with him, but, most of the time, her eyes were on Harry. Neville had cornered her after the Ball and she had admitted to it. Ever since, Ginny came to him about any of her problems as no one else knew about it.

"What happened _now?"_ he asked. The story slowly poured out in bits and pieces, and when Neville could finally comprehend what she was saying through her sobs, he was fuming. He was furious at Harry for hurting his friend. He racked his brains for a way to help her. Suddenly, something inside Neville clicked. "YES! Ginny, I've got it! Why don't we make him jealous?" he asked, triumphantly punching his fist into the air. Ginny hesitated. "Why would he be jealous if he doesn't even like me?" Neville shook his head sadly. "It's the only chance we've got."

"Alright, but the question is, _whom _do I use to make him jealous?"

"How about… MALFOY!" Neville tried to hide his snigger.

"No way! Eww! But hey, he is quite good looking, you know..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

"Okay, Okay, I admit defeat." Neville said, exasperated, and a little disgusted. "So whom _are _you using?"

"I dunn- hey _wait a second!_" she said, with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Oh no! Not the Look!" Neville cried in mock-horror.

"Oh shut it. I've decided, Nev."

"Oh good! So, who is it?"

"Simple! I'm gonna date _you!_"

Neville fell off his chair. She had to be kidding. She just had to be! He would _never, ever_ do anything like that! If Harry did start liking Ginny, Harry would skin him!

"Please, Neville?" she pouted

"No!"

"Pretty please?" she made a miserable face.

"Look, Ginny, you're my friend and all but there's _no way_ I'm gonna do anything like that, not even if Merlin himself asked me to!"

"Okay, Neville. Thanks anyway." She said, and got up to leave.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this' _thought Neville.

"Wait! I-I'll do it!" he said in an oddly high pitched voice.

"I _knew _it! Thanks a lot, Neville!" Ginny squealed.

The next day, Ginny skipped down the Great Hall happily. She took a seat near Hermione and started talking to her. Soon, Harry joined the table. "Hey guys!" he greeted cheerfully. "I have great news!"

"You got a Firebolt 230?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"You saved some of last night's sandwiches?" asked Ron hopefully.

"What _is _it Harry?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Hey! I'm not going to tell you so easily! Try guessing a little."

"Come on, just give us a clue!"

"Alright, I'm really happy about it!"

"Harry..." Hermione said warningly. She was getting irritated.

"I asked Cho out yesterday, and she said yes!"

.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Here's the second chapter

AN- **Here's the second chapter! Please review it even if you didn't like it at all. Thanks, and here it is!**

A fork clattered to the ground from Ginny's hand, and her brain seemed to have numbed all of a sudden. Her eyes burned and she let out a short gasp. Luckily, no one seemed to notice, as Harry was busy smiling absent-mindedly at his plate and Ron was busy shoveling his food down his throat as fast as he could. She got up to leave, when Ron said, "What's up Gin?"

Ginny loved her brother very much and all, but at that moment, she wanted to shove his fork down his throat. She glared daggers at him and said, "Just for a walk in the grounds. I'm a bit full actually. I think I'll be around the greenhouses if anyone needs me."

"Uh... Sure!" Ron said, in between bites.

Ginny threw Neville an urgent look and he looked confused for a moment, and then seemed to have understood. She was relieved to find that no one seemed to have noticed this little exchange, but, unbeknownst to her, a pair of curious brown eyes followed her out of the Hall.

Ginny went out to Greenhouse six and sat down on an upturned pot. A few minutes later, Neville appeared. "You okay?" Ginny stood up quickly and said "It's hopeless, Nev. It's not going to work. Harry's going out with Cho and I..." she trailed off.

"D-"

"Neville, I don't know what he sees in Cho! She's so full of herself, always bursting into tears to get attention and she acts like she's oh-so important and that the world revolves around and that the world revolves around her and-"

"Ginny! Listen! I don't know what Harry sees in Cho, Gin. But I do know that you never give up, and that there is absolutely no reason why you should do it now." Neville said firmly, and with a bit of surprise at himself.

Ginny looked up at him, half surprised that the usually timid Neville she knew had made this little speech. She smiled gratefully at him, and said, "You're a true friend, Nev. I feel much better now!" She suddenly hugged him around the neck, while Neville awkwardly hugged her back.

A huge grandfather clock in the castle struck ten and Ginny hurriedly said goodbye as she had promised Hermione that she would spend her free period with her so they could catch up.

Ginny walked up the winding staircase to the common room, and murmured the password (Mars Bars- Yes, Dumbledore _had _visited the common room recently) and walked into the common room. She found Hermione seated on an armchair near the fire. Hermione looked up, saw her, and gestured towards the chair next to her.

"Hey Hermione! Extra classes as usual?" she asked, referring to the enormous pile of parchment and books on her table.

Hermione nodded. "We haven't spoken for sometime huh?"

"Yeah I guess so. So what's up with you?

"I should be asking you that. You've been a little… busy lately haven't you?" Hermione asked with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Not really, why?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"Ginny?"

"Uh-huh?" she replied, having a crazy idea about what this was leading to.

"Do you like Harry?"

_Shit. _She gave a nervous laugh. "Of course I do. He's one of my friends!"

"I don't mean it that way, and you know it!"

"Wherever would you get such a silly idea?" Ginny asked, pretending to be amused.

"Okay, supposing I believe you. So why were you crying at breakfast today?

_Damn. She noticed_. "You have to promise to _never_ _ever_ tell _anyone_!"

Hermione's reaction was much better than she had anticipated. Ginny had expected her to say it would never happen, or worse, to laugh at her. Hermione, however, squealed a very un-Hermionish squeal and almost shouted, "I _knew _it! I JUST KNEW IT! Gosh, Ginny, I always thought you both would make the cutest couple!"

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked, hardly believing her ears.

"Of course I am! And I _do _think you both would look cute together. In fact, Draco even sai-"

Ginny fell off her chair.

"_Who _even said?"

"Erm… Lavender even said?" Hermione said nervously, fidgeting with her robes.

"Since when did Malfoy become _Draco_?"

"So! Are you going to tell Harry you like him?"

"Hermione…." said Ginny warningly. "I told you I like Harry so why won't you tell me what's going on here?"

"Well, you see, Draco and me, we, erm-"

"You WHAT?" Ginny almost screamed.

"We're going out!"

Whatever Ginny had expected, it was _not_ this! She had expected Hermione to say that they had become friends, or something. Ginny bit her lip thoughtfully. Draco and Hermione did seem almost perfect for each other, in a twisted way. She was in Gryffindor, he in Slytherin, she was a goody two shoes; he always had a sort of bad-boy look around him.

"Ginny, you're killing me! Say something please!" Hermione said frantically, thinking that Ginny had taken it badly.

"Well, I have to accept, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but you and Draco seem like an awesome couple…." she said, trailing off thoughtfully.

"Oh Gosh! Gin, you really think so? You mean you're not mad or anything?"

"Why would I be mad? You're happy and that's what matters. Besides, I like someone secretly too, don't I?"

"Well, Ginny, your "someone" is in Gryffindor. He is also your brother's best friend. He is also-"

"Okay, okay I get it. But, at least you're actually going out with him and he likes you back, which doesn't seem like its going to happen for me anytime soon" said Ginny sadly.

"Wha-Oh. Cho." Hermione realized.

"Exactly."

"Oh Gin. I'm so sorry."

"I was for myself as well, but then Neville gave me an idea."

"_Neville _knew about this and _I _didn't?"

"Sorry Herms… I just thought you would tell Harry and then he would probably pity me or something."

"Well, I wouldn't have, and never not tell me anything again, do you understand me?"

"It's weird with a capital W when you sometimes sound _exactly_ like Professor McGonagall, but I promise I'll tell you everything the next time I like anyone."

"…"

"That didn't come out right did it?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know Gin, now tell me Neville's idea?

Ginny told her everything about it, and at the end of it, Hermione was nodding approvingly.

"I guess its okay, but can't you just tell Harry you like him? I mean, why all these plans? I could tell him if you want me to." Hermione offered.

"I _cannot_ tell him and Hermione Jean Granger, you are not _breathing _a word of this conversation to _anyone_!"

"I won't and you won't tell anyone about me and Draco won't you?"

"Of course I won't!"

The two girls then uttered the words of their secret promise. (Which they _really_ had to change as it was really childish. It actually included cooties.)

"Oh, and Hermione?" Ginny called, grinning.

"Yeah?"

"We just missed three classes."

Hermione let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**An: So that's the end of the second chapter, and I'm quite happy with it. Please tell me how it was by giving me a good, long review!! A bag filled with Chocolate frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, ****Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean****s, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, Sugar quills for those who took the time to read it, and 2 for those who review! (Bribery? ME?!)**

**Thanks a LOT to those who reviewed the first chapter! You guys really made my day!**

Lianna Weschester:

BINAIFER

slytherincrush

cutieme012


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I haven't been able to update for a real long time, but I've really missed writing this fic, so here comes chapter three! Please don't forget to review!  
**

Dinner was a messy affair for a certain heartbroken Gryffindor redhead. Ginny spent most of it staring at her plate in silence, trying not to listen to Harry and Cho who were sitting right next to her, staring at each other in wonder and chatting away happily about their day. It made Ginny sick with jealousy to hear them knowing she would later feel bad for not being happy for them like everybody else. Ron, surprisingly seemed to have noticed that Ginny was unusually quiet on the rare occasion that he looked up from his plate.

"Hey Ginny?" he called on one such occasion.

"Uh huh?" she replied, barely looking up from her almost untouched food.

"Where've you been? You keep disappearing and you're really quiet," Ron said, a little worriedly.

"None of your business, Ronniekins," she said airily, pointing her fork at him threateningly.

He looked at her, smiled and said, "That's more like the annoying little sister I detest so much,"

She stuck her tongue out at him. Her mood improved immidiately. Annoying Ron (especially calling him Ronniekins) always helped.

Hermione was watching this exchange with a worried look on her face. Ginny turned to her.

"_What?"_

"What?"

"Well, you were staring at me and Ronniekins over there, with an expression people wear at funerals, that's _what_,"

Hermione smiled a little at the name, and then went back to looking uneasy.

"I don't like it Ginny, not one bit. I hate lying to both Harry and Ron. Don't you?" she asked, close to tears.

"Of course I do, 'mione, but there isn't anything we can do about it. We will tell them, someday." She promised soothingly,a little alarmed.

"I hope so. Anyway, when are you planning to tell everyone about you and Neville?" she winked at her.

"I don't have the strength left today," she said, gesturing towards Harry and Cho. "But I'll do it tomorrow."

"I can see what you mean. They really are being a little sickening, what with those gooey smiles permanently plastered to their faces."

Ginny shuddered. "Anyway, I'm going up to the common room now. That old bat, Binns gave us a huge essay and Greasehead Snape announced a test."

Hermione glared at Ginny disapprovingly and she grinned back.

Ginny got up to leave, her mood dampening as she looked at Harry and Cho, who were now eating dessert out of each other's plates, suddenly seized by a burning desire to empty it over Cho's head.

---------------------------------

Ginny Weasley closed her eyes and sighed. _Great, just great. Insomnia. Just what I need to conclude this wonderful day._ She tried imagining Voldemort in a pink frilly dress, and Snape with a red ribbon tied to his head. She slowly went over the events of the day, which did nothing to help, because, of course, they were filled with sickening images of Cho and Harry. She punched her pillow, made a strangled noise, and stood up. She might as well finish the Binn's essay. She tiptoed down the stairs to the common room, dreamily sat on her favourite squishy armchair and sighed again. Her armchair shrieked. Ginny jumped up, her heart pumping fast, wildly thinking of evil plots and Death Eaters.

"_Ginny?"_

"Oh my gosh!_ Harry?"_

"Erm, great to see you, Gin, but could you get off me? You're kinda squishing me."

Ginny blushed. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't see you t-there."

"It's no problem. I was just kidding. Still, I don't know about you, but this chair's really uncomfortable with both of us sharing it. Why don't we go to that couch in the corner?"

Ginny nodded, embarrassed. Together, they walked to said couch in the corner.

"So, how come you're here at this time?"

"I-I couldn't s-sleep." She mentally kicked herself. Why did she have to stammer like a fool when he was around? Why couldn't she just coolly reply with a witty retort?

Harry smiled. Ginny sighed inwardly. "Yeah, me too. So, what's bugging you?"

"Just some stuff. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh. That's fine. Sorry."

"Nah, it's not your fault. You have no idea how screwed up my life is. "

Harry laughed. "Isn't everyone's?"

She cracked a smile. "I guess it is. Anyway, enough about me. What's up with you?

"I don't know. I've been having these disturbing dreams."

"That's terrible. What kind of dreams?"

"Well, I saw my parents and Sirius getting killed."

Ginny was silent. She fidgeted awkwardly in her side of the couch. Harry sensed her awkwardness.

"Don't feel bad, I'm over it. Let's talk about something better. Any ideas?"

"Quidditch?"

Harry smacked himself in the forehead with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "Of course. Quidditch."

They both grinned.

------------------------------------------

Hermione hastily pulled on her tie, brushed her hair and stuffed her enormous books into her already full bag. If there was one thing she hated, it was being late. Anywhere. She looked at her watch and trembled. She was going to be late to class if she didn't hurry.

"Hey, Hermione?" Lavender shouted from across the room.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied warily. Whenever Lavender called her in that excited tone of voice, she was either going to play matchmaker with disastrous consequences or make Hermione's life even more miserable than it already was.

"Let's walk to class together. According to Fred and George, Peeves got a new hobby and apparently, we wouldn't want to find out about it. I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want to.

"Yeah, me too. Besides, I'm late for class."

"Class? At this time in the morning?"

"Arithmancy, remember?"

"Right. I totally forgot about your weird extra classes."

"They're actually pretty interesting, you know? Just yesterday, we learnt-"

"Um, right. I would so love to hear it, but I think we're getting a little late."

Hermione grinned and then looked at the watch and shrieked. Lavender jumped. Hermione ran out of the dormitory and Lavender followed, rubbing her ear and shaking her head. They stopped in their tracks at the foot of the staircase.

Hermione stared and stared at the couch in the corner. Lavender's jaw dropped. On the couch lay Harry and Ginny, fast asleep, completely entangled.

Lavender slowly grinned while Hermione watched her apprehensively for a reaction. Lavender just grinned wider. This was going to be interesting. Very interesting.

**AN- Well, there goes Chapter three. *wipes tear*. Please tell me how it was in a pretty little review, guys!! Your reviews really make my day. Virtual goodie bags filled with ****Chocolate frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, Sugar quills for those who took the time to read it, and 2 for those who review! Of course, the virtual goodie bags (lol!) for the previous chapter go to *drumroll***

**ggbt**

**HP-HANN**

**faeryqueen09**

**Makostarr**

**mcbabe586**

**On Vacation**

**cutieme012**

**Thanks a lot for commenting, guys!!!**


End file.
